1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi function peripheral (an MFP: Multi-Function Peripheral) equipped with functions such as copying, printing, scanning, and FAX transmission and reception is known. By further equipping this kind of MFP with a user authentication function, it becomes possible to restrict a usage of the MFP. In other words, only a user who receives an authentication as a legitimate user of the MFP is able to use the MFP.
There is demand for customization of such a function for authenticating users, i.e. a login function; there is a desire to change the function, to match an operation environment of customers, from standard functions that the MFP is provided with. For example, there is a desire to use an IC card reader, a vein authentication apparatus, or the like, as an authentication apparatus. Also, there is desire to change a design of a login screen for allowing a user to input authentication information, and a desire to change a database which is a destination for verification of inputted user authentication information to a dedicated server separate from the MFP.
As an approach to handling such various demands, a way of customizing a login function of an MFP has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4409970.
However, in the approach to customization of the login function shown in Japanese Patent No. 4409970, there is the problem that because an implementation of a complete set of login functions is required, many man-hours for development for customization are required.
Also, there is a desire to operate a program module created by a conventional customization approach when customizing the login function.